The Kansas Communities Cancer Disparities Network (KCCDN) will be run out of the University of Kansas Medical Center and will be administratively under the direction of a regional Al/Latino Community Executive Center Steering Committee. Dr. Greiner, as PI for the overall Center, has extensive experience balancing the needs and concerns of KUMC as an institution and maintaining integrity and allegiance to local communities of need. He has experience directing major intervention projects with community-based participatory research (CBPR) methodologies and as the county Medical Officer in Kansas'poorest county (Wyandotte), he is well versed in balancing urgent community health and health care needs and academic concerns. Dr. Greiner was recently asked to head the Community Partnership for Health (CPH) program within the KUMC Heartland Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (HICTR), an entity tjuilt out of a KUMC Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) planning grant received two years ago, Dr. Greiner worked this summer with a group of six senior researchers at KUMC to write a full CTSA proposal and launch institutional HICTR activities. Thus, Dr. Greiner will be leading all institutional efforts to coordinate translational research community engagement activities through the CPH program. Dr. Greiner's expanding role at KUMC will only strengthen the position of the KCCDN while assuring the Center meets the needs of the rural Al and Latino communities that it serves.